Match My Insanity
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: "Self-Confidence is built through loving yourself. But what if you don't understand yourself. Meet someone who is a reflection of you. That's what a mirror does." AU. Characters are older and within legal limits. Feels and Smut. NSFW. R&R.


A/N: Well it's been a while. Bear with me, this story is just a bit of frustration coming out.

 _Italics_ are thoughts or memory.

 **Match my Insanity**

 **One-shot By LovelyBubbles07**

How long had it been? The days seemed to run into each other as if they played in an endless old-time movie reel, winding down to the last scenes. A tragic downfall depicting her life. Emerald eyes fluttered beneath eyelids closed to the world, replaying scenes of mishaps and mistakes. Triumphs and twists, that were meaningless to her now. Her chest heaved upwards and she inwardly groaned. Nothing had changed in so many years, she was still attached. Slowly blinking, she continued to look forward as she sat, not really paying much attention to her task. Ungloved hands, brushed against the rim of her lipstick-stained glass, the clicking sounds to the left of her continued.

" _What have I done…"_

Amy sat there, idly sipping her wine with the placid façade of a cheerful smile, as her suitor continued tinkering with his materials. She went forward again and again with her constant punishment, silently cursing herself with scornful judgement that she could only give without restraint. Memories continued to haunt her, toying with her daily, but today was the first time they pulled at her very being with such vigor. She could barely register, at first, his voice when he spoke.

"Amy? Amy? Did you want to eat?"

She shook her head briefly, pulling blank gaze away from the screen to look to Tails, a modest and polite display of attentiveness graced her features. She quickly thought to lead on a sultry gaze as she looked towards him replying, "Sure sweetie, I could eat." She felt the guilt pang inside, she knew that she could not look at the fox in the same light as the one who held her heart, but she continued the circus. As it were, she was an excellent performer, exemplary, and so was he. Tails knew very well the inner turmoil she was going through, but as she chose never to reveal the truth, he continued to monitor and guide. Her quills were bunched in a loose ponytail, idle strands falling to the sides of her face, half-framing and half-concealing worry lines. Dark pink circles under her eyes shown sleepless nights under stress, yet her smile shown as if no happiness ever left her. He gained the knowledge early on, during one of her fits of anxiety.

And yet, he still chose to stay by her side.

Tails ceased the work on his latest machine, setting his tools down on the metal work bench. Peeling off oil-stained gloves, the fox rose from his seat to make way towards the gray couch where she sat and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. Pausing the recorded show, he sat down, almost directly in front of her and tentatively reached for her hand, while his other sat the remote down beside him. His tails, which have now grown double in size, blocked the view of the screen. Any other time, she would have become mildly annoyed, but a sense of bewilderment from his action and worry that she could not put up the well-trained front of placid calm anymore, tore a rift in her otherwise full thought process. It was an interruption, that was most unwelcomed.

A quick joke, she calculated, to ease the onset of suspicion. "Hey, I was watching that!" she said playfully. He noticed her hands, they fumbled with the onyx hem of her white shorts. A easy tell, he squeezed the right hand and she jerked slightly staring at him, her light smile fading a bit. "Ames, what's wrong."

She wanted to look away, she felt the tears welling up, but she stared instead. She knew not to lie to him, he already knew so much. Her past lovers, her trials with finding and building confidence, the constant self-hatred and abuse. She bared all, to someone that she at first didn't even want to give the time of day to. All because she wanted to be the hero's girl.

Instead, she fell in love with the hero's best friend.

He had considerably matured, only a few years younger than she, his amber fur darkened slightly from age. Taut muscles under ivory fur were well hidden under his rough looking gray t-shirt, arms lean and yet toned from work against the evil doctor's schemes. He had also grown taller, slightly towering over her as they walked side by side in the convenience store, aiming to obtain snacks and adult beverages. The journey was but a short distance from the workshop, a reprieve from the earlier conversation, because she had become overwhelmed with guilt and he had become exasperated at her constant dismissal.

The summer sunset gave her eyes an ethereal glow, he noticed. Akin to a blazing combination of the finest gem glass in the blazing fire of a furnace, the hues of gold, green, and orange swirled as her emotions did the same. When she noticed the sky-blue eyes that he owned staring at her, she flinched again and in reflex smiled again, grabbing the worrying feelings of yesteryear to be buried in the depths of her mind. He frowned pensively, pointed tips of his ears twitching in irritation, wanting to grab her out of those thoughts. They continued forward, his hand buried into the pocket of acid-washed jeans as he fumbled for keys to the house, a plan forming in his mind.

The door to the common area of his house squeaked lightly as it shut behind him. Amy made her way to the gray couch once more and turned on the tv. He sat down beside her, reaching in her plastic bag to pull out her favorite drink, pouring the addictive poison into her glass. A curt nod of thanks was issued, and then after a long gulp, the dizzying, fizzing liquid quelled any lingering inhibitors to how she truly felt. She focused towards him, determined and the fox then took a sip of his own drink, a hard, dark liquid in the cool glass he had set aside for himself before the walk.

"I'm sorry" she started genuinely smiling at him for the first time in two weeks, "I know that I've made you feel so angry today. But, its only because…" A clawed finger graced the soft skin of her lips and smirked was seen gracing his features, eyes glinting from the dull glow of the television. "You don't have to explain, after all this is the last time that we will be around each other. Just know that the feeling is mutual…"

Her expression changed rapidly from thoughtful, to one of surprise and embarrassment as peach colored fur around her muzzle was tinged a bright pink, almost rivaling her colored fur in hue. Tails looked at her knowingly grinning and his hands traveled up peach-colored arms to her shoulders before drawing her near with a slight tug. She leaned in immediately relishing the feeling of his lips against hers, his tongue playing a magical dance with her own, battling and yet leading her forward at a feverish pace.

 _"He knows, and I can't even stop him…"_

The kiss ended before she could even gather coherent thought again to protest. "The only difference between you and me, is that I know how to cut it off…" he said weakly, before slowly pushing her backward. The tears she held inside escaped her and he held her, strong honey-colored arms encircled her. She felt safe, protected. The salt-filled liquid escaped her eyes in streams as she cried, coming to the same conclusion that he had come to long ago.

 _"I am in love."_

Suddenly as he pulled her close she heaved and sniffed, as if she were a newborn child, the tears steadily flowed. His hands expertly traveled down the sides of her body, his hands parting her smooth inner thighs as he kissed her tears away. She tried hard to hold her sobbing, but as her eyes opened she caught the glimpse of his shaking head as he mouthed to her to just cry. As he kissed her cheeks, she closed her eyes to the world around her, choosing only to feel the atmosphere. The air felt heavy, almost as if the humidity increased. As her temperature rose her fur slick with perspiration, her skin felt alive with sensations of his touch. He never moved like this before, it was so much easier to deal with when she thought she was in control.

He moved down her body, placing kisses that seemed like wet trails of lava down between the valley of her chest, pushing the offensive fabric of her blouse up to get better access. She further arched her back and lifted pulling off the top and bra in one go, she felt more than happy to feel the cooler air. Panting heavily, vermillion irises looked to the fox as he tugged down her shorts and panties, her full hips proving to be quite the problem. He yanked as she lifted her legs and the sky-blue seemed to turn to ice as he looked at her with a hungry stare. The tears slowed briefly, and she felt a mixture of emotion; sadness, guilt, longing. But mostly what she felt as her stared into her eyes while sliding downward towards the apex of her lovely thick thighs, the hooded look as he gave her dripping folds a gentle lick with his tongue.

 _"Desire…"_

Amy reserved to keep her eyes closed as he assaulted her sensitive areas, swirling his tongue around the opening as he nibbled her clitoris, an overwhelming mixture of sensory overload. His fingers found hard hot pink nipples and lightly pulled and worried them as he continued. The sounds that escaped her lips were incoherent, a language that only he could understand as it rose in volume, her tears becoming more of a distant memory than a recent occurrence. It was in that moment, during her impending orgasm that she remembered a conversation held three nights back. The memory rushed to her head almost like a speeding car crash simulation as her walls gushed. The pressure in her abdomen increase as she was being sent over the edge.

" _You know, it's because you kind of make me feel like out of all the people I've come to know. You make me feel like it's not just me. And for that, I am truly grateful," Amy stated as she stared out into the dimly lit darkness of the room. Tails chuckled as he held her hand, she rested on his chest eyes closing. The bedroom had been ransacked, clothes dotting the edges of the floor as he stroked the inside of her palm with his clawed index finger. He smirked, "That's because you're the same kind of crazy, Ames. You think that you're the only one. I used to think the same thing, but you're not." She turned her head, gazing at him briefly, wondering how he got so wise, and then she noticed. The brief glint of sadness in his diamond-like blue eyes._

Her legs shivered involuntarily as she came, juices splashing forth and coating his white muzzle with her essence. Clawed hands grabbed at her hips, she never noticed when he took off his clothes, but the sight of his body re lit the fire burning within her. She props herself up on her elbows, watching him grip her hips, the claws pressing into her fur but soft enough to not break skin, only to hold her in place. He is massive, his girth brushes up against her leg and her mouth watered. She wanted to show him pleasure, she licks her lips, her cheeks still tear-stained but her eyes clouded with lust. He guides himself against feel of satin like flesh. She winces at the feeling of his bell-shaped head pressing against her sensitive nub, as he smacks it against her repeatedly, toying with her. She couldn't help but moan, a fanged smile gracing her features as her left hand pinched and squeezed her nipples in anticipation.

Her right hand reached out to touch his abdomen, sifting through snow-white fur for his muscles, wanting to pull him closer, to match his teasing with her own. It ghosted over his rock-hard chest causing a half-shudder, half-growl when she reached his nipple and pulled slightly. With that sensation, Tails was hell bent on making her scream, and with that thought implanted he ceased his smacking and with one swift motion, rocketed forward into her, burying himself to the hilt.

She saw stars, white and hot as if she was in the depths of the universe itself. His hips carried out a slow motion that turned from steady to savage quickly, the sound of sloshing apparent, the fabric beneath damp and slippery. Her arousal ran down his thighs, his organ pulsed and swirled madly, as if it had a life of its own, steadily entering and exiting. His hips rolled forward and he pulled her hips upward, entering in from new angles each time, her moans steadily rising in volume. But before she could lose herself again to the pleasure he gave, he quickly stopped. A panicked looking graced her otherwise disheveled and lust-driven features as he grinned devilishly moving from the couch to place his sizable length in front of her face. Her mouth seemed to water again, her weakness for giving oral as much as she liked to receive shown through to him for what seems like weeks ago.

She quickly grabbed his length and proceed to gulp down as much as she could, her hands gently twisting around the bit that could not take in much more. She greedily took in as much as possible, her tongue acting as a barrier that his girth could easily pass but simulated resistance either way. She stopped briefly, pulling him out of her mouth with a pop just to lick down the sides before continuing the motions, her hands switch between massaging his length and juice-soaked orbs. Tails rarely even felt the need to slow her down, but the feeling of her mouth and hands along with his already clouded minded seemed to deter his resolve to not over-indulge.

She drooled, her sloppy sucking and swallowing proving to be more than he could handle, and his member pulsed in defiance of his mind state to hold it in. Droplets of her saliva mixed with her juices coated his length and drizzled in rivulets to the floor below with each entry, her lips soft, and her mouth a powerful suction. He cradled her head, grabbing her pink quills still bound in the messy ponytail. He was fighting the urge to buck forward so as not to hurt her but his eyes widened as he looked down and saw that she was not using her hands for his length anymore. Now she had managed to take him in to the hilt. He felt her throat muscles contort and contract against him and his lower half pulsed once more in warning. Amy knew at that point she had him cornered, as if her mouth was her ace card, she was determined to make him fold.

She pulled out his entire length slowly, swirling her tongue around the shaft as she did, releasing him with a pop and a kiss from her full lips. A fanged smirk graced her innocent features and he stood panting heavily from the assault. "You ready to come yet?" she teased, knowing that even though it was the end of this tryst, it didn't mean she couldn't have fun. She gave him a coy smile, truthful, devious, and sexy. As she slowly pumped him in her hands, Tails bit his lip as he looked down at the female hedgehog and then smiled. "You're going to regret that."

He grabbed her by the waist to flip her over in one fluid motion, his length still coated and glistening from her efforts she looked back, her backside presented to him, her tail swishing eagerly. Her pink folds seem to shine in the dim light of the tv screen, like condensation from a frosty glass, the juices rolled down between her legs. Clawed fingertips held the plump behind of his temporary lover and she nodded before he slammed himself into the hilt, a collective groan coming from both. Her insides tightened and stretched as he pushed forward and retracted, she bites the cushions underneath her. A strangled gasp escapes her lips as he picks up the pace, rendering her mind utterly useless with each gushing pump. Tails reaches for her hands and pulls her arms back crossing them behind her. Her torso lifts, her modest but prominent breast violently jerk with each entry and re-entry.

Her screams could be heard from outside, she couldn't contain them anymore, all control had gone out the window. He attacked her weaknesses, he made sense of her fallacies, and changed her mindset. As the last thrust hit her epicenter, she exploded physically and mentally. Her insides surged like the greatest of storms and splashed against him, and her storm was met with an eruption. It was a shot that filled her to the brim and spilled over, the mixture blasting out with warmth as he exited for the last time.

They collapsed there, too tired to formulate proper goodbyes now.

 _"Although, if I had the choice…"_

The next day, Amy walked home. She knew she should have waited for him to get up, but she knew it would be much harder. Tails stirred as she closed the door to his house, but did not say a word. She was sure that he would just leave it be. Even though they wouldn't see each again, she was content. As for her own personal trials, she would choose to face them head on. After all, she couldn't keep being the one who is saved, forever.

 _"Thank you…"_


End file.
